1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to radio frequency identification (RFID) tags.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many product-related and service-related industries entail the use and/or sale of large numbers of useful items. In such industries, it may be advantageous to have the ability to monitor the items that are located within a particular range. For example, within a particular store, it may be desirable to determine the presence of inventory items located on the shelf, and that are otherwise located in the store.
A device known as an RFID “tag” may be affixed to each item that is to be monitored. The presence of a tag, and therefore the presence of the item to which the tag is affixed, may be checked and monitored by devices known as “readers.” A reader may monitor the existence and location of the items having tags affixed thereto through one or more wired or wireless interrogations. Typically, each tag has a unique identification number that the reader uses to identify the particular tag and item.
Currently available tags and readers have many disadvantages. For instance, currently available tags are relatively expensive. Because large numbers of items may need to be monitored, many tags may be required to track the items. Hence, the cost of each individual tag needs to be minimized. Furthermore, currently available tags consume large amounts of power. Currently available tag power schemes, which include individually tag-included batteries, are inefficient and expensive. These inefficient power schemes also lead to reduced ranges over which readers may communicate with tags in a wireless fashion. Still further, currently available readers and tags use inefficient interrogation protocols. These inefficient protocols slow the rate at which a large number of tags may be interrogated.
Hence, what is needed is a tag that is inexpensive, small, and has reduced power requirements. Furthermore, what is needed are more efficient tag interrogation techniques, that operate across longer ranges, so that greater numbers of tags may be interrogated at faster rates.